


Monster

by dangerousdave



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i dunno how tagging works, jason gets the love he needs, krypto is a good boi, no beta reading done so there might be some mistakes, titans s02e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousdave/pseuds/dangerousdave
Summary: Alternate ending for titans s02e07. Conner and Krypto save Jason from his own demons.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I tried my best. Got distracted and didn't turn out the way I expected :((  
> This is a repost from my Tumblr page @thispunnygirl.

"I'd rather be with Deathstroke than you assholes."

This was the last straw. Everything was crumbling down to pieces in Jason's mind. The way everyone blamed him for the shit he didn't do, hurt him a lot. Way more than expected.

"You think everything is my fault." Jason says softly, holding back tears. He storms off, not bothering about anyone else.

Every step he took echoed in his head. The voices in his head were louder than usual.

"No one gives a shit about you." 

"You're so toxic."

"You shouldn't even be breathing right now."

The voices never stopped. All they did was drive him to the edge. Rachel was right in way. He could end everyone's suffering at once.

Jason pushed the terrace door open and entered, slamming the door behind him. He walked towards the edge, looking at the city ahead of him.

All he had to do was climb and jump off. That would solve everyone's problems according to him. Jason couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Everytime he opened his eyes, he was falling. Falling into an abyss.

The tears were rolling down uncontrollably and nothing in his willpower could stop it. All the bottled up feelings were gushing out of him now. Jason fell to his knees, tears falling to the ground as he wept into his hands.

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder. 

"Please don't cry." He heard a voice plead.

Conner. The boy who saved him.

"Go away." Jason's voice cracked. He turned away from him. "I don't like it when you cry, you look better when you're smiling." Conner continued, crouching to his height.

"I told you to go away." Jason put his back to the wall, bringing his knees closer to his chest, with his head hung low. He refused to make eye contact.

Conner sat next to Jason. He spread his legs in front of him, giving space to Krypto to laze next to him.

"Can I ask why you're crying?" He asks. 

"I'm a monster. There's this poison inside me. It's lethal and dangerous. It starts spreading like rapid fire once it's let out." He choked on his sobs.

Jason wiped his tears, his face now all red and blotchy. "I could end this now." He got up from his place and took a step towards the ledge.

" Do it you coward! Kill yourself." The voices were back. 

Jason felt a strong grip on his arm pull him back. Conner wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He wrapped his other arm around Jason's waist.

"Let me go!" He struggled in his embrace, trying his best to lash out. Conner shifted his arm towards the back of his head, keeping his head buried in his own chest

Jason was tired. Tired of pretending. Tired of feeling unworthy. He stopped resisting. He clutched the fabric of Conner's t-shirt and cried like there was no tomorrow.

It had been so long since he last hugged someone. He forgot what it felt like to be held. 

"I was created in a laboratory." Conner stroked the back of his head. "I was created to destroy Superman."He paused. " When I found out , I was so angry, I almost killed Mom. I thought I was a monster." He kept on caressing his hair.

"The thing is, there are two sides of me. And it's up to me to choose which side takes control. You saved me. You're not a monster. Don't let anyone tell you that you're worthless."

Jason's cries were slowly diminishing. Conner's arms oddly provided him with comfort. The way he held him ensured that he was safe. In his arms.

After a very long time, Jason felt like he was home.

__________


End file.
